thesuperhumanencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden
''His ''P.O.V. (Point of View) My eyes snapped open and I sighed. Fourth night with no rest. I groaned, albeit quietly, and slid out of the bed. I walked over to the window. "Can't sleep?" She said. Damn it. I didn't mean to wake her. But then again, her senses were uber sharp, it would be hard to yawn without her knowing. I nodded, opening the window to let some fresh air in. I looked down, hundreds and hundreds of feet above the busy city. A busy city that ignored the time, it was 3:00 A.M. "You know, I've given up the luxury of sleep since, well...a long time ago." I said, with a smirk, resting my elbows on the window sill. "You know, I never knew sleep was a luxury." She said. "I'm a superhuman, living with a Human girlfriend who works for A.S.H.A. inside of an A.S.H.A. tower. Sleep has ''been ''a luxury." I realized it was a mistake the moment I said it. "I didn't know that the situation was making it that way for you." She said. "I didn't mean it that...people are coming." I grabbed the window sill and began to slide my legs over the side. I turned to her and she suddenly kissed me. "Close the window." I said, I fully flipped over the side and held on with mere fingertips once the window shut. ''Her ''P.O.V. (Point of View) The door slammed open and they marched in. "Where is the superhuman!" ...I was silent. I smirked and turned to face the group of guards. "What are you talking about? It's 3:00 A.M. in the morning and I already can't sleep. Tell Sergeant Axel in the morning and we'll solve it then." I tried to usher the guards out but they shoved me to the bed. "Search the room." The commanding officer shouted. I made sure to cover myself as they trashed my room. One guard looked under the bed and pulled out a briefcase. Immediatly I felt a burst of anger and grabbed him, "That's...my private briefcase! And don't you dare touch it!" He shoved me, or at least tried. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He yelped out in pain and I immediatly kicked him to the ground. I heard a gun cock behind me and I laughed. I kicked the pathetic excuse of a A.S.H.A. guard once more and turned to the guards behind me. "Have you found what your looking for?" They glared at me then turned to their commanding officer, "...Sir?" "Nothing's here. We will be reporting this to Sergeant Axel. Be on your toes." The commanding officer did an about face and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut I waited three minutes. Then ran over to the window, my heart pumping, I opened the window sill and immediatly I saw his hand grasped the end of the window sill. He was breathing hard and fast. He pulled himself up and over and fell on the floor of the room. ''His ''P.O.V. (Point of View) I looked at her, my mouth agape and gasping. "Hey thanks. I mean it only took you an hour, me handing out there with white knuckles forever. But hey..." I looked at her, then I started laughing. I stood and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks." "Yeah, yeah." She says. I caressed her hair as I held her body close to mine. "I love you." "I'm not sure I feel the same way." "Oh really?" I said. "Jut kidding. I like you...maybe a little. Only a little though." "Yeah well," I said then suddenly my smile faded. The door slammed open and my heart dropped. "Open fire." Said a commanding voice.